


The silence in between

by musicforswimming



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the middle of sex, Jane can't help gathering comparative data.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The silence in between

Light and thunder in her ears, in her blood -- Jane rests her forehead against Pepper's. She recalls, with the press of Pepper's mouth against hers, that it's Tony's cock inside her. She remembers, with the scrape of stubble against her shoulder, that the light cast on Pepper's face comes from behind Jane. Tony's fingertips dig into her waist, slender; she'd swear she could feel the difference between his fingernails and Thor's, except Tony drives her against Pepper, Thor drives Pepper against her, and Pepper's mouth is on hers, and --

Jane spent a semester on an internship in Langley. When Thor blinks glazed blue eyes at her, she recognizes the weight on his eyelids, knows there the summer storm. New Mexico has storms rolling across the flats, dramatic as hell, but the weight of the air -- maybe that's something special. Maybe that's why his eyelids fall shut, why hers do, too.

(Really, she'll note later -- really, it's not all that ridiculous, the fingernail thing. Tony has daily makeup sessions, for fuck's sake, it's shocking that his manicures are only weekly.)

Fuck it -- fuck everything but this moment, when there's only skin and warmth. She can figure out whose touch was whose later.


End file.
